The trend in electronics toward higher speeds and denser packaging have increased problems of signal degradation due to crosstalk, simultaneous switching outputs (SSO), ground bounce due to power transients, and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Noise, interference, or other events between a transmitter and a receiver may alter a signal such that what is sent may not be what is received. The possibility of signal alteration, whether or not it actually occurs, creates a need for ways to improve signal integrity. These problems may increase if a plurality of signal lines are closely grouped together.
One technique implemented with printed circuit boards (PCBs) for reducing power noise utilizes on-board bypass capacitors, implemented either as discrete capacitors or as power/ground places within the PCB or a combination of both.